Take my Hand, Kurokocchi!
by kikurocchi
Summary: [Kapanpun kau jatuh, aku siap mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantumu bangkit] / KiseKuro / Friendship / Fluff / ficlet / Thanks a lot for reading my fict ...


**Take my Hand, Kurokocchi!**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi**** Fujimaki**

**Rate : K+**

**Pairing : Kise R. x Kuroko T.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apakah dia masih ingat hari itu? Hari dimana mereka bertiga bermain basket di lapangan kosong menjelang senja sore itu.

"Aominecchi curaaaanng~." Kise Ryota menutupi wajahnya yang berurai air mata dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Aomine Daiki berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang. Raut wajah bocah lelaki berusia 10 tahun tersebut berseri-seri, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Bocah itu tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan meski dengan keringat yang membanjir dan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Aku menang, Kise! Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"

Di pinggir lapangan, sosok bocah seumuran Kise dan Aomine duduk dengan ekspresi datar. Tatapan matanya lurus tertuju pada dua bocah yang tengah memasang ekspresi berlawanan. Yang satu menangis, dan satunya lagi tertawa lebar.

"Kurokocchiiii~"

Lelaki berambut secerah biru langit itu bangkit dari posisinya dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya. Semilir angin sore mempermainkan rambut ketiga bocah tersebut, pelan namun cukup kuat untuk membuat surai berbeda warna tersebut berkibar.

"Yo, Tetsu! Kau lihat? Aku memang hebat! Aku yang terhebat!" Bocah berkulit gelap dengan surai biru tua tersebut menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempolnya, menandakan bahwa ia sangat bangga.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk datar, membuat Aomine yang tadinya semangat langsung memasang ekspresi kesal mendapat tanggapan datar dari sahabat kecilnya.

"Daripada itu, Aomine-kun.. Apa kau tak bisa bermain sedikit lembut? Kise-kun sepertinya kesal karena berkali-kali kalah,"ujar Kuroko sambil berjongkok, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan bocah bersurai keemasan yang masih menangis.

Aomine terkekeh."Kau bercanda, Tetsu. Aku tak bisa melakukan hal konyol semacam itu."

Kuroko tak berkomentar apapun. Dengan segera ia berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kise.

"Raih tanganku, Kise-_kun_. Berhentilah menangis. Aomine-kun memang kuat. Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengalahkannya."

Kise mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Air mata nampak membasahi kedua pipinya yang memerah. Kise sangat benci kekalahan, apalagi jika kalah dari sahabat sendiri. Dipandangnya Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih dalam posisi mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

"Kurokocchi..,"gumam Kise pelan.

Kuroko memang bocah irit emosi dan suka berterus-terang meski terkadang sifatnya itu membuatnya kesal.

"_Arigatou_!" ujar Kise sembari bangkit.

"Kise, berhentilah jadi bocah cengeng." Aomine menarik rambut pirang sahabatnya dengan gemas.

"A-Aw! Aominecchiiii, _i-ittai~_"

Kuroko menghela nafas dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah cakrawala yang mulai dihiasi lengkung jingga kemerahan. Sore yang indah, batinnya. Ketiga bocah tersebut pulang beriringan dengan sebuah bola basket yang berada dalam dekapan erat Aomine Daiki.

**.**

**.**

Apakah dia mengingat hari itu? Bocah-bukan, dia sudah bukan bocah lagi. Mereka bertiga kini sudah menginjak remaja dan bersekolah di sekolah menengah pertama yang sama. Di kelas yang sama. Dan bermain basket bersama.

"A-Aww!" Kise Ryota berteriak saat Aomine Daiki menendang bokongnya dengan keras.

"Kiseee! Sudah kubilang kau tak perlu mengoper bola ke arah Tetsu, hilang sudah kesempatanmu untuk mencetak skor."

Pemuda berperwakan tinggi besar itu kesal karena anggota timnya bertindak ceroboh. Yaah, meski itu hanya latihan pertandingan melawan SMP sebelah namun tetap saja bagi seorang Aomine Daiki pantang untuk menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Kise tak mengatakan apapun. Di antara mereka berenam, Kise merasa dirinyalah yang paling payah dan tidak berbakat. Coba lihat Aominecchi, mesin pencetak skor yang tak terkalahkan. Coba lihat Midorimacchi, ahli dalam mencetak three-point. Lalu Kurokocchi, meski fisiknya lemah tapi posisinya sebagai pemain bayangan sungguh pas.

Apa yang bisa dilihat dari seorang Kise Ryota?

"Bangun, Kise-_kun_."

Kise tersentak saat merasakan uluran tangan Kuroko terarah di hadapannya. _Deja vu_, seperti lima tahun silam saat mereka dan Aomine bermain di lapangan.

"Hahaha, Kurokocchii~ Aku ini memang payah ya?" Kise merutuk dirinya sendiri sambil menyambut uluran tangan sosok yang diam-diam selalu ia kagumi.

"Kise-_kun_ tidak payah. Kise-_kun_ kuat. Aku percaya itu."

Sepasang iris keemasan milik Kise membulat dengan sempurna. Barusan Kurokocchi mengatakan apa? Model berwajah tampan itu memasang senyum tipisnya. _Ah, sampai kapan aku terus menreima uluran tangan Kurokocchi?_ Kise berkata dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Apakah dia masih mengingatnya? Apakah dia ingat sudah berapa kali ia mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya untuk membantunya bangkit? Ingatkah dia?

Kise Ryota turun dari bangku penonton dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana Kuroko Tetsuya terduduk dengan wajah tertunduk. Tim Seirin kalah. Touo memang bermain sangat keras. Pemuda itu.. Pemuda berambut biru tua dengan tatapan yang selalu haus akan kemenangan itu mendecih samar.

"Kalah memang menyakitkan. Benar kan, Tetsu?"

Dulu, mereka selalu bersahabat dan bermain basket bersama tanpa kenal waktu. Terkadang sampai larut malam dan berakhir dengan jeweran di telinga masing-masing. Namun mereka tidak jera. Mereka mengulangi lagi dan lagi.

"_Aominecchi sepertinya lebih menikmati bermain dengan dirinya sendiri_."

Kuroko mencengkram bagian dadanya. Seperti ini rasanya kalah dari Aomine-_kun_, pikirnya.

"Kurokocchi.."

Kuroko mendongak, mendapati sosok Kise Ryota yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya dengan tangan terjulur ke arahnya.

Pemuda bertemperamen ceria itu tersenyum.

"Aku tahu rasanya kalah dari Aominecchi itu menyakitkan. Ah, tapi setidaknya Kurokocchi harus bangkit."

Kuroko menatap iris mata Kise yang mulai melembut.

"Kini giliranku yang membuat Kurokocchi bangkit."

"_Arigatou_, Kise-_kun_."

.

.

_[Kapanpun kau jatuh, aku siap mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantumu bangkit]_

_._

_._

**The End**


End file.
